Lust: A NejAara Production
by Cat gurl151
Summary: Dreams have been invading Neji Hyuuga, but he has tried to ignore them. What happens when the object of his hidden lust demands sex?


Lust

A NejArra Production

OOOOOOO

A/N:…I know that Garra has his sand or whatever, but for the sake of this story, let's pretend him commands it and it doesn't act on it's own

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or any of it's characters

OOOOOOO

His whole existence irritated Neji. The way his face was so emotionless, the pale green color of his eyes, and that tattoo. Every time he saw it, it aggravated him to no end, and he couldn't figure out _why_. Neji knew he hated the demon carrier, but he also knew he _wanted_ him. He hated the fact that he wanted another body, he should have been above that. However, he kept having dreams about the Shukaku, about him fucking said demon into the ground.

He guessed Garra felt the same way. He had gone into the woods to train, and the red head appeared out of no where, stoic as ever. He almost questioned the boy; however was cut off as Garra slammed him into a tree and crashed there lips together in a painful kiss. Two tongues fought each other for dominance, neither one willing to give in.

"You bottom," Garra growled, tearing away Neji's shirt.

"You wish. I'm fucking you," He barked as he ripped at the red head's own clothing. Their lips connected again, and Garra pushed him back against the tree, pinning his hands above his head. Neji growled in return and brought his knee up into Garra's gut, catching the pale youth off guard. The Hyuuga took Garra's arm and threw him to the ground. He then climbed on top of him and connected their lips together. Garra pivoted his hips, knocking Neji away, and pulled out a kunai. He lunched himself at the older boy, aiming for Neji's throat. Neji's own kunai was draw and the two weapons connected hard.

The Hyuuga pushed Garra away and stood, but was knocked to the ground as Garra launched himself at him. His breath gone, and a kunai at his throat, Neji held still, fire blazing in his eyes. Garra's own green ones shone with victory, and he gave Neji one gentle kiss before dominating the boy. His free hand groped every where it could find, pulling on his nipples, twisting them painfully. His hand then reached into his pants and gripped Neji's member, stroking it a few times.

Neji's eyes closed, and he thrust into the hand. "Garra!" He groaned, his hands reaching up and gripping the other boy's shoulders.

Garra smirked, and stroked it a few more times before his kunai was replaced with his mouth. He nipped and bit Neji's neck, licking away the blood he had drawn. Neji smirked and punched Garra, then threw him off him. He took the boy's Kunai away and placed it to it's owners neck, then he ridded both of them other their pants. Garra however, didn't care if his blood was drawn. He grabbed the hand and twisted the wrist. Quickly, he pushed Neji down on his knees, arm twisted behind his back.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard," Garra growled hoarsely, positioned himself at Neji's entrance.

"Wait!" Neji cried out, his head digging into the dirt under him. "I've never…done this before," He admitted, his torso shaking.

Garra looked down confused at the boy. "You've never…had sex before? Bottom or top?"

Neji blushed. "I've never even thought about it before you…"

Garra rolled his eyes. "How troublesome. I'll go slow at first."

Neji started to struggle, his arms twisting painfully. "I don't want to bottom!" He growled, however the demon behind him didn't listen. Garra started to slowly enter the semi-willing body.

"God, so fucking good," He growled low in his throat, "Didn't imagine, god,…" His voice was low, quiet, and Neji could tell by the boy's quivering that he was holding back.

Wincing, trying to keep his voice from cracking, the Hyuuga whispered. "I'm not going to break,"

The grip on his wrist tightened, however Garra made no move to speed up his pace. "Don't tempt me,"

Neji silently thanked Garra as his free hand gripped the soil under him. He pushed his hips back against the sand demon, trying to ease the pain of the intrusion. Garra groaned and pulled out, thrusting back in quickly. Neji tried to hold in the painful scream, but some of it escaped.

"Relax," Garra growled, thrusting in once more, "Or it will hurt both of us,"

Neji took in deep breaths, sweat forming on his brow. It felt good, but the pain was far worse. The sand demon rolled his eyes and released Neji's hip in favor of gripping the boys semi hard on and stroking it quickly. The Hyuuga groaned and thrust into the hand, invariantly creating friction behind him, and making Garra grip his wrist tighter yet. Neji surprised himself as he thrusted back into Garra and screaming in pleasure at the pain that was sent up his arm.

The red head smirked and released Neji's cock, and gripped his hip once more, digging his claws in.

"Oh god," Neji groaned and thrust back into Garra, trying to get the demon to quicken his pace, "Garra…don't just stand there with your dick up my ass!"

Garra growled and drove into the tight body, pounding him fiercely, his grip tightening until a sickening crack was heard as Neji's wrist broke.

"God!" Neji cried out, trying to hold in his release; however fire coursed through his veins as his orgasm hit him hard, leaving his body quivering and clenching around Garra. The demon still pounded into the boy, the feel of the bone creaking leaving him hungry for more.

"We are far from done," He growled out, thrusting in harder then before and striking Neji's prostate.

"Too, much," Neji groaned, trying to keep up, "can't…take it," However, his dick responded eagerly, stiffening and leaking with precum.

"Too bad," Garra's face shifted, half of it turning into an animal made of sand. A real growl erupted out of the demon's mouth as his teeth connected painfully down on the junction where Neji's neck met his shoulder, making both boy's scream with release.

Garra released Neji, his face shifting to normal. His head swam with dizziness and he slowly pulled out of Neji, staring at the blood his saw around his penis in morbid fascination. "Are you…able to stand?"

Neji tried to brace his left hand against the ground, but a fire shot up through his arm and he winced in pain. Slowly, he stood, struggling to get onto two feet. "I'm fine…go back to your brother and sister," Neji braced himself against a tree, trying to get his bearings, when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Let me see your wrist." The stoic boy commanded.

Neji snorted; however, aloud Garra to hold his hand. "Don't suppose you know any medical jutsu?" He said jokingly.

The red head didn't comment, however his hands started to glow. Neji could literally feel his bones sliding back in place and mending themselves and he gasped at the warm sensation. "Yes," Garra said after he was finished, "I know a bit,"

The whole day was too much for Neji; he collapsed to the ground, leaning on the tree, and waited for Garra to leave. However, the demon didn't, in fact, he did the opposite. He plopped down in front of Neji and braced his back against the Hyuuga's chest.

"Don't say a word," Was all Garra said.


End file.
